


Order of Importance

by kennagirl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Morning After, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: Bitty:  Hey guysShitty:  BITTY!Holster:  You’re alive!Lardo:  What happened?





	Order of Importance

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to write this today, I should be studying for finals.
> 
> This takes place early in Bitty’s sophomore year, before the Frogs are really integrated into the group. In this world, Jack didn’t go to Samwell, but spent a few years on Providence’s farm team before moving to the Falconers. There’s more details in the end notes because I thought way too much about this.

**Bitty:**  Hey guys

**Shitty:**  BITTY!

**Holster:**  You’re alive!

**Lardo:**  What happened?

**Bitty:**  So much

**Bitty:**  I don’t know where to start

**Shitty:**  Order of importance bro

**Bitty:**  Okay

**Bitty:**  1) Can anyone give me a ride from South Station?

**Ransom:**  I got you Bits

**Bitty:**  Thanks, I just got on the train so I’ll be there in an hour

**Bitty:**  2) Holster, do you still have that weird discount protein powder?

**Holster:**  Yeah, why?

**Bitty:**  I have an idea for a muffin recipe and I don’t want to waste the good stuff on it while I experiment

**Bitty:**  Better to use the emergency only supply

**Ransom:**  Oooo what kind?

**Holster:**  You remember the powder is “chocolate” right?

**Shitty:**  I’m always down to taste test new muffins

**Lardo:**  Why is chocolate in quotation marks?

**Holster:**  It’s on the label

**Holster:**  Which is why it’s the weird discount protein powder

**Bitty:**  They’re going to be chocolate peanut butter

**Shitty:**  That sounds delicious

**Holster:**  If it works I want five

**Ransom:**  Dude, when have Bitty’s recipes ever not worked?

**Holster:**  The orange coconut spice cake was a bit questionable

**Bitty:**  That Malibu was expired

**Holster:**  Sure Jan

**Lardo:**  Was there a third thing?

**Lardo:**  You know, like what actually happened yesterday?

**Bitty:**  3) I lost my virginity

**Ransom:**  WHAT

**Holster:**  I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS ORDER OF IMPORTANCE

**Bitty:**  It is!

**Bitty:**  Getting back to the Haus is kind of important!

**Holster:**  I’ll give you that

**Holster:**  But muffins before sex?

**Ransom:**  It is Bitty

**Shitty:**  Bro, it’s not like he’s some sexless baker bot

**Bitty:**  Thanks Shitty

**Shitty:**  Got your back

**Bitty:**  But the muffins thing kind of ties into the sex?

**Bitty:**  Also I knew you all would want to talk about the sex and I didn’t want to forget the muffins

**Shitty:**  You’re damn right we want to hear about it

**Ransom:**  Not like all the deets

**Ransom:**  We know you’re private

**Holster:**  But we want to make sure we don’t have to go to Providence to kick some guy’s ass

**Bitty:**  Y’all are so sweet

**Bitty:**  But no he was a perfect gentleman

**Lardo:**  Clearly not too much of a gentleman

**Ransom:**  Now give us the deets

**Holster:**  DEETS DEETS DEETS

**Shitty:**  DEEEEEEEETS

**Bitty:**  OKAY

**Bitty:**  So after I picked up those preserves from the woman I had been emailing at the farmer’s market, I had some time to kill before the train

**Bitty:**  So I went to this sports store to pick up a spare pair of skates to send to Madison since my old pair doesn’t feel right anymore

**Ransom:**  That’s what happens when you upgrade your gear

**Bitty:**  I’m looking at hockey skates

**Bitty:**  When this employee comes up and tries to tell me I’m looking at the wrong skates

**Bitty:**  Because there’s no way I’m a hockey player

**Lardo:**  Oh no

**Holster:**  They didn’t

**Bitty:**  They did

**Lardo:**  Please tell me you put them in their place

**Bitty:**  Obviously

**Bitty:**  I calmly and politely informed him that a former figure skating champion and current NCAA hockey player knows the difference in skates

**Ransom:**  Calmly

**Holster:**  Politely

**Shitty:**  These are the traits of a pissed off Eric Bittle

**Lardo:**  Passive-aggressive often seems calm and polite

**Bitty:**  Y’all are so funny

**Bitty:**  Do you want deets or not?

**Holster:**  Shutting up now

**Bitty:**  After my CALM AND POLITE explanation, the employee leaves

**Bitty:**  This guy comes up to me

**Bitty:**  And he is BEAUTIFUL

**Bitty:**  Gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair and shoulders and that ass

**Lardo:**  Do you need a moment?

**Bitty:**  Shut up

**Bitty:**  Also, there’s something going on with the tracks and the train is delayed. I’ll let you know when we’re moving again

**Ransom:**  Sounds good

**Holster:**  What did Mr. Beautiful say?

**Bitty:**  He asked me what school I play for because he plays hockey too

**Bitty:**  Apparently his mom went to Samwell

**Shitty:**  Small world

**Bitty:**  So we chat for a while

**Bitty:**  Still in the store

**Bitty:**  And then I realize I’ve missed my train

**Hoslter:**  Oh no

**Bitty:**  So he offers to take me out to lunch for something to do until the next train later in the afternoon

**Lardo:**  Where did he take you?

**Bitty:**  This delicious cafe not that far from his place

**Bitty:**  It’s one of his favorite places and the cannoli were divine

**Holster:**  So he seduced you with cannoli

**Ransom:**  Like that hasn’t happened to you before

**Holster:**  And it probably will again

**Bitty:**  It wasn’t the cannoli

**Bitty:**  He was just fun to talk to

**Bitty:**  Our interests didn’t actually line up all that much beyond hockey

**Bitty:**  He’s not really up on pop culture

**Bitty:**  He didn’t even recognize when Beyonce was playing on the cafe’s speakers

**Ransom:**  What song?

**Bitty:**  Halo, so it’s not like it was an album track that was never made a single

**Shitty:**  And you actually kept talking with him after that?

**Bitty:**  Yeah, he’s easy to talk to

**Bitty:**  And listen to, even if all the books he’s reading lately are history books

**Bitty:**  He’s reading about the politics of the 1936 winter olympics

**Bitty:**  Everyone talks about the summer ones but things were already happening just a few months before

**Holster:**  Bits you’ve fallen asleep in history before

**Bitty:**  That was one time

**Bitty:**  And Jack makes it actually sound interesting

**Holster:**  His name’s Jack?

**Ransom:**  Jack what?

**Bitty:**  Yes but don’t you dare try to figure out who he is

**Bitty:**  I’ll tell you before the end of the story

**Ransom:**  So we know him

**Bitty:**  I could stop talking right now

**Holster:**  Nooooooo keep going

**Lardo:**  I’m sitting on them on the couch, they’re not going for their laptops anytime soon

**Bitty:**  Thanks Lardo

**Bitty:**  After lunch we go for a walk in the park, still talking, and as we’re sitting on a bench, I realize I’ve missed the train AGAIN

**Holster:**  Damn, Bitty

**Bitty:**  He feels really bad at this point because he’s the reason I’m not getting back

**Bitty:**  I tell him it’s fine, I’ll just take the evening train

**Ransom:**  Not smart

**Shitty:**  Evening train on a Saturday more like a night train and it’s not always safe alone

**Bitty:**  That’s what he said too

**Bitty:**  So he offered to pay for a car to take me back to Samwell

**Lardo:**  He has that kind of money?

**Bitty:**  I told him that costs too much, so he offered me his guest room for the night

**Bitty:**  Just the guest room with no expectations

**Lardo:**  So you two were flirting by this point

**Bitty:**  I had been flirting for a while and that’s when I was sure he was flirting back

**Bitty:**  It’s not like I have a lot of experience with big burly athletes actually being interested in me

**Shitty:**  I don’t see why not

**Ransom:**  You’re a catch

**Holster:**  Any guy would be lucky to have you

**Bitty:**  Remember where I come from?

**Bitty:**  There are no gay athletes in Georgia in high school

**Bitty:**  Besides the girls’ tennis team

**Ransom:**  Isn’t it usually softball?

**Holster:**  Or golf?

**Bitty:**  At my school it was tennis

**Holster:**  Back to the guy

**Ransom:**  You went back to his?

**Shitty:**  Stranger danger Bitty

**Bitty:**  I dropped a pin to Lardo just in case

**Shitty:**  That’s why you weren’t freaking out when he wasn’t back last night

**Lardo:**  Yeah, but “staying with a new friend, search here if I turn up murdered” is not the confidence-inspiring message you think it is, Bits

**Bitty:**  Sorry, I just didn’t want too many questions

**Bitty:**  I just wanted to enjoy myself

**Shitty:**  And did you?

**Bitty:**  Yeah

**Bitty:**  We cuddled on the couch and watched some movies

**Bitty:**  He made me dinner

**Bitty:**  And he told me he really wanted to kiss me

**Holster:**  GET IT BITS

**Bitty:**  It started getting heated and he told me he was clean but that he also had condoms

**Shitty:**  Good sex practice

**Bitty:**  I thought it best to inform him that I hadn’t done anything beyond kissing and some groping before

**Bitty:**  He slowed WAY down after that

**Shitty:**  What did he think you were some fragile flower?

**Shitty:**  You’re still an adult

**Bitty:**  I know and he got that

**Bitty:**  He just wanted me to be sure

**Bitty:**  Usually a person’s first time doesn’t happen with someone they’ve known less than 24 hours

**Ransom:**  Fair

**Bitty:**  So yeah, he made it clear I was still welcome to spend the night in the guest room or in his bed just to cuddle or we could take it as far as I wanted

**Bitty:**  I took door number three

**Lardo:**  Was he good?

**Bitty:**  He was amazing

**Bitty:**  So attentive and he made me feel special

**Bitty:**  Very much first time worthy

**Shitty:**  I’m glad your sexual debut was such a smash

**Bitty:**  He offered the guest room again when we were done in case I felt awkward in the aftermath

**Bitty:**  But he was also cuddled around me like an octopus so clearly neither of us wanted me to leave

**Lardo:**  I’m happy for you Bits

**Shitty:**  Me too

**Holster:**  But you still haven’t told us who he is!?!?!

**Bitty:**  I’m getting to it!

**Bitty:**  This morning he wakes up at FOUR IN THE GODDAMN MORNING

**Bitty:**  BECAUSE HE’S GOING FOR A RUN

**Bitty:**  BECAUSE APPARENTLY THIS MAN WORKS HARDER THAN GOD

**Shitty:**  Loooooool

**Ransom:**  What did you do?

**Bitty:**  I told him if he let me sleep, we could maybe have sex again when he came back

**Holster:**  And?

**Bitty:**  And he got in his run and a weight lifting session and a quick shower before he came back to collect on his promise at seven

**Holster:**  Damn that’s a hell of a workout

**Lardo:**  And that’s after he’d been exercising all morning

**Ransom:**  Nice one!

**Bitty:**  So round two was just as excellent and I decide it’s time for a shower

**Bitty:**  He joins me and we get round three

**Ransom:**  Starting off with a bang

**Holster:**  Pretty sure a bang is what started it

**Bitty:**  Yes, yes, my sex drive is firing on all cylinders

**Bitty:**  I finish showering first and I wander into his closet to borrow some clothes

**Bitty:**  The right half is all suits, which makes sense because given his apartment, he obviously has the kind of job that requires nice clothes

**Bitty:**  The left half is work out gear and a bunch of shirts that appear to be the same color

**Bitty:**  Because they’re jerseys

**Holster:**  ?!?!?!?!

**Bitty:**  Because he plays for the Providence Falconers

**Holster:**  !!!!!!!!

**Lardo:**  WHAT

**Ransom:**  WAIT

**Ransom:**  JACK ON THE FALCONERS

**Ransom:**  YOU SLEPT WITH JACK ZIMMERMANN?!?!?!

**Ransom:**  YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO JACK ZIMMERMANN?!?!?!

**Bitty:**  I did

**Holster:**  HOLY SHIT BITS

**Ransom:**  GO BIG OR GO HOME

**Shitty:**  THAT IS A BEAUT OF A MAN I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

**Lardo:**  Is his ass everything it appears to be?

**Bitty:**  And more oh my god

**Holster:**  WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!

**Bitty:**  I panicked

**Bitty:**  I went downstairs and started making muffins

**Bitty:**  I might have still been wearing a towel

**Holster:**  Classy

**Bitty:**  So here I am making peanut butter muffins

**Bitty:**  Because he doesn’t have much but he does have a lot of peanut butter

**Ransom:**  His pregame ritual is a PB &J

**Ransom:**  It’s in Sports Illustrated

**Bitty:**  Oh god I slept with a guy who’s been in Sports Illustrated

**Lardo:**  Breathe, Bits

**Bitty:**  I’m fine

**Bitty:**  It’s kind of still sinking in

**Bitty:**  It comes and goes

**Bitty:**  Anyway

**Bitty:**  I’m making muffins and he comes down wearing clothes and he comes up behind me and tells me that with all the exercise we’ve been doing we should have something with more protein

**Bitty:**  And I blurt out the worst possible thing

**Ransom:**  What?

**Bitty:**  “I promise I’m not a puck bunny.”

**Lardo:**  Oh Bitty

**Bitty:**  I just didn’t want him to think bad about me!

**Bitty:**  Like that I’m the kind of person who slept with him just because he’s a famous hockey player

**Bitty:**  My desire to suck his dick has nothing to do with my appreciation for his slap shot

**Holster:**  Please tell me you told him that

**Holster:**  In those exact words

**Bitty:**  Not that coherently but I think I got the point across

**Lardo:**  What did he say?

**Bitty:**  He just… lit up. He was so happy that I liked him him and not the media him

**Shitty:**  That’s so sweet

**Bitty:**  Apparently there’s some not so fun stuff in his past that makes it difficult to open up

**Holster:**  Yeah, there was a lot of drama around him a few years back

**Bitty:**  Don’t

**Holster:**  ?

**Bitty:**  Don’t tell me anything

**Bitty:**  I don’t really want to know unless he tells me or gives the okay to look it up

**Bitty:**  It sounds like everyone judges him based on his past and doesn’t get to know him

**Bitty:**  I don’t want to be another person like that to him

**Lardo:**  That sounds really serious

**Lardo:**  Was this a one night stand or a first date?

**Bitty:**  Definitely a first date

**Bitty:**  He gave me his number and told me he’s going to come take me out for coffee next weekend

**Bitty:**  He wants to get to know me better too

**Shitty:**  Awwwwww

**Ransom:**  Does this mean he’s coming to the Haus?

**Bitty:**  You will not embarrass him by fawning all over him

**Holster:**  Dude, that’s not the plan

**Ransom:**  Give him the shovel speech and all that

**Bitty:**  Shitty, don’t you have something to say about that?

**Shitty:**  While the practice of the shovel speech is seriously sexist and we know you’re a grown ass man who can take care of himself, that doesn’t keep us from wanting to protect you

**Shitty:**  Just let us meet him so we can give an unbiased, unhorny perspective

**Lardo:**  Like you wouldn’t sleep with him given the chance

**Shitty:**  Entirely irrelevant

**Holster:**  “Ass man”

**Ransom:**  Well obviously, he picked Jack Zimmermann

**Bitty:**  Y’all are the worst

**Bitty:**  The train’s moving, I’ll be at the station in twenty

* * *

**Jack:**  Remember the guy I texted you about this morning?

**Kent:**  You mean last night? You may have been up for your morning run but it was 1am for me and I was still getting drinks with the guys

**Jack:**  Yeah him

**Kent:**  Last you said, you’d left him in your bed. What did tiny blonde hockey boy do?

**Jack:**  He didn’t know who I was

**Kent:**  What?

**Jack:**  He didn’t know I was Jack Zimmermann. I was just Jack, this guy he met who plays hockey

**Jack:**  He was so flustered this morning, making muffins and trying to explain that he’s not a puck bunny, he just really likes me for me

**Kent:**  So you’re telling me that you found a guy who is your type, shares your main interest, can cook, and doesn’t care about your status?

**Jack:**  I have to marry him, right?

**Kent:**  As soon as possible

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters seem a bit OOC, I have backstory explanation for it. In this world, Jack still overdosed, but instead of not being drafted, he made a deal with the Falconers organization. He would spend some time on the farm team as long as he was also getting therapy. This kept him in the professional field while still giving him the necessary space to get better. He was hesitant to take the deal since it felt like failure to not go directly into the NHL, but they convinced him to think of it as a long-term investment strategy: if he genuinely improves his mental health, he’ll be able to play to the best of his abilities and for a longer time. It also affected his attitude, because he didn’t retreat into himself and get used to being the quiet type. He was still in that hockey culture, so his mask is one of bravado, not stoicism. As a side note, he and Kent didn’t fall apart quite so explosively, but also realized that being on opposite sides of the country would be easier as friends than as whatever they were, which is why they still have a good relationship.
> 
> Because Jack didn’t go to Samwell, he wasn’t there to help Bitty with his checking. Instead, Captain John Johnson put Ransom and Holster in charge of that because “you’re the best option in this AU.” Since they were spending extra time with Bitty, they took him under their wing even more than they had before, which resulted in a more outgoing and confident Bitty. Also, Lardo has Jack’s room because reasons.


End file.
